


I'll Hide Underneath You

by pinkieprimpotter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, based off the song Boats and Birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkieprimpotter/pseuds/pinkieprimpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky </p><p>You can hide underneath me and come out at night </p><p>When I turn jet black and you show off your light</p><p>I live to let you shine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Live to Let You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to proofread this! Sorry about any errors!!

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

 

Adrien loved her. Marinette was nothing short of spectacular. She was talented, clever, and beautiful. But she was shy. 

He wanted to tell her that he loved her. 

But  _Adrien_ didn't love her as far as she was concerned. 

Chat Noir, hero of Paris, loved her. He visited her nearly every single night. 

It didn't matter to him. When Marinette's eyes glittered with laughter, there was something so new to him. She was something special and strong. So, in either form, he loved her. Of course, he loved Ladybug, but as the days together became nothing more than X's on a calendar, he gave up. 

He knew deep down that he was not important. All of Paris catered to the needs of Ladybug, and they thought so little about Chat Noir. He was nothing but a sidekick. Even so, whenever Marinette was defending him in class, she glowed. She spoke so highly of him, saying he was just as _important,_ he was just as  _strong and supportive,_ and once even cursed Chloe out for talking about Chat like he were gum stuck to her expensive high heels: disgusting and unwanted. 

She never spoke a word of this to him as Chat but he knew. His chest swelled with a warmth that spread to his fingertips every single time he was reminded that his lovely princess actually cared about him. 

There was a warm summer evening that came about, bringing longer nights and new emotions. 

Ladybug had finally been revealed to him. 

"I swear, I won't tell anybody! Cat's honor, my lady. Very serious stuff," he had said. 

Ladybug looked very sad that night. She had looked at him with a smile so small and dainty that a single gust of wind could break it. 

"I guess there's no point in keeping it from you then. Alright, close your eyes," she had whispered. She sounded very tired. 

Chat did as he was told, but continued to speak.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," he said. 

"Shut up. I do want to," she shot back weakly. After a few seconds, she finally allowed him to open his eyes. 

Which he then closed again, and rubbed them until he swore he could see the stars behind his eyelids. 

Marinette stood before him, her beautiful blue eyes large and sad like the moon.  

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Her eyes were set like steel on the streaks of golden light at the horizon. It was finally morning. Chat gazed at her and felt something he thought was a lie. 

Love. He found that night that he truly did love Marinette. 

"My princess, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"If it makes you sad, it's not stupid."

"It's just-do you remember the boy I said I liked?" 

Chat pulled a face at the mention of said boy. From what she had told him as Ladybug, this boy was a menace. He had stolen her heart and didn't even react, just added it to many. 

"Ah, him. I don't recall a name."

"Can't hurt to know I guess. You probably don't know him anyway," she sighed. "His name is Adrien Agreste."

Chat froze.

"What has he done to my wonderful princess?" he said quietly. 

"That's just it! He hasn't done anything! I've been dropping hints like crazy that I like him, and he doesn't even give a fuck!" She sat on the roof. "It's just-I talked with one of my friends about it, and she said to forget him. She said he's too oblivious. But did me from two months ago care? No! If you asked her, she would have told you he was going to come around any day, she could feel it!" the sarcasm and bitterness grew in her voice. Chat winced at the crescendo. She huffed another sigh. 

"I just thought he cared or something and I was stupid for thinking that I guess," she finally said. 

"Well then this is going to be a very awkward conversation," he said. "Because I can pretty much guarantee that he does care. A lot." 

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?" she said.

"Well, for one thing, I  _am_ Adrien Agreste." 

"Sure, and I'm Celine Dion." 

"No, I really am. Here, watch."

His de-transformation left Marinette with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were wide. 

"You're Chat Noir - I'm - You're Adrien - I just complained about  _Adrien Agreste to Adrien Agreste."_  

Adrien pulled a lopsided grin that was stupid with happiness. 

"Yeah, and sorry, princess, but I actually do give a fuck." 

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't tell me!"

"Hey, you didn't know I was Chat! I couldn't just walk up to you and say 'hello, yes, I quite liked kissing you last night at 3 a.m. By the way, did you do the history homework?'" 

"Oh, would you rather be able to walk up to me and say 'hello, yes, I quite liked kissing you at dawn?'" she asked, a small smile that was real finally gracing her lips. 

"I dunno, will you show me your history homework?" 

"Guess you're missing your chance then. Tikki! Spots on!" she winked and threw her yo-yo. 

"Hey! Wait, that wasn't a no!" 

He smiled. 

He felt special. He was there so his lady could shine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I can't set a scene and I rush a ton lmao

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

 

 _"_ Marinette! Hey!" Adrien shouted to Marinette when she arrived. "You look lovely today." 

Her face flushed and she mentally prepared the denial, but bit her tongue when Adrien smiled warmly at her and shook his head lightly. 

"So, did you do the history homework?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Adrien!" Marinette said. When he simply shrugged in response, she rolled her eyes and pulled the color coded homework out of her bag. 

"You know, you really need to do your history homework more often," she said as she handed it to him. His smile became lopsided and devilish.

"Ah, but you wouldn't have it any other way, would you, Princess?" he asked.

"Well, that depends. Do you have the science homework?"

"Oh my god, Marinette. You really need to do your science homework more often!" Adrien said in a mocking tone.

"So, is that a yes?" she responded.

"Yeah, but I didn't get number 5."

Marinette smiled.

"Why, thank you, my lovely kitty!" 

When they arrived to class, it was another boring day with boring classes back to back. Adrien winked whenever he could, and, in turn, Marinette would blush but sometimes blow a kiss back. 

The second the bell rang and the students were released for lunch, Adrien turned around in his desk to talk to Marinette. 

Or, at least, that was what he  _intended_ to do when the bell rang for lunch. He wondered when his plans would work. 

An akuma, a teenager who just felt the first sting of a failed romance, stormed throughout the hallways of the school. They were playing some strange mix of happy, romantic songs and unusually sad music. In their hands, they held a staff that was carved to look like a beautiful blooming rose. There were long, sharp thorns that were perfectly bred for stabbing. It was made of some sort of cold, heavy metal. 

When they transformed, the akuma, or 'Pinned Rose', swung the rose at the students. When it touched them, they turned a single thorn or a petal. 

Of course, this was until Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived in the courtyard for their super saving of the people of Paris. Ladybug was moving faster than Chat had ever seen her move, and she threw her yo-yo high up and swung to kick the Pinned Rose down. 

She was too slow, much to his devastation, and Pinned Rose flipped around and raised her staff high into the noon sun to prepare it, and came down like the sun would to set. The heavy reds that were common in the warm evenings were then present on the thorns of the stem and Ladybug's skull. 

Ladybug fell, landing heavily on the dirty ground. 

"Ladybug!" Chat called. When he heard no response, he rushed to her side. "Marinette, are you okay? Princess, please talk to me."

Marinette remained quiet. Her eye were unfocused and her head rolled to one side. 

There were bits of the sunset painted onto Chat's fingers, and the clouds were in his eyes. 

He pushed the loose hair out of her face, and left streaks of blood there. It was an unwanted feeling that came.

The clouds began to poor. His tears streamed as he felt himself become ice cold, and his breath became more and more labored until he couldn't breathe at all. Or was he hyperventilating? Was he breathing? 

He clutched her face between two shaking gloved hands. 

"Come on, Mari," he said. 

 

_Far from here, with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

 


End file.
